


Car Sex (original, I know🙄😄)

by BookDragon13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You get a bit horny while Frank is driving
Relationships: Frank (Endings Beginnings)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976170
Kudos: 4





	Car Sex (original, I know🙄😄)

Spending time in the car could be quite boring if you didn’t have anything to do. Currently, you were bored because you’d run out of things to do in the car short of driving. Suddenly, an idea popped into your head making you smirk at your boyfriend Frank.

“Don’t do it,” Frank warned when he saw the smirk. “I know what you’re thinking, and not while I’m driving.”

“Then pull over. Nobody will see since we’re in the middle of nowhere,” You said.

Frank immediately did as you suggested. The moment the car stopped, Frank pulled you into his lap and spanked your ass. This made you wiggle and squirm.

“You’re a brat, you know that right?”

A giggle escaped you. “But you love me anyway!”

“That’s right, sweetheart.”

Frank kissed you passionately as he pushed your panties to the side and pushed himself inside.


End file.
